


Judy And Shion's First Wedding Anniversary

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, happy anniversary judy and shion!!!!!!!!!!!!, they're married!!!!!, they've been married for a year!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: They're married!!!!!!!!





	Judy And Shion's First Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benfrosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/gifts).



Judy blinked her eyes open through the crud in her eyelashes as she slowly dragged herself awake. Her phone alarm repeatedly blerped from her nightstand, evading Judy's clumsy attempts to silence it. At last, she turned it off with only some cursing at herself for forgetting to turn it off the night before. Her eyelids heavy, she briefly considered getting up, before deciding against it. It was their anniversary and their day off together - she was going to cuddle her beautiful wife and...

Shion wasn't there. Judy stared at Shion's empty pillow, confused. Shion never got up before her. "Shi-shi?" she asked the empty air. "Shi-shi, where'd you go?" she asked more loudly.

"Sorry, I'll be there soon!" Shion responded from the other room. "Sorry, I was going to- then it just - give me a second!"

Judy slowly propped herself up in bed. Well, Shion's surprises were always good. Judy was looking forward to what Shion had ready as an anniversary gift. She briefly felt guilty for not having any surprise ready for Shion herself, but Shion had said that getting the anniversary dinner set up was all the gift she wanted. Judy doubted it, but was hoping anniversary sex would be present enough, because boy was she planning on a lot of that.

"Here it comes!" Shion slowly walked into the bedroom, carrying a slightly shaking food tray with a plate of toast and scrambled eggs, a tall glass of orange juice, and a small jewelry box. "Sorry for the delay, the toaster was being dumb and the butter was frozen and the- oh, you don't care, do you, I'm sor-"

Judy shushed the fretting Shion. "It's really okay, honey. It looks absolutely fantastic and I only just woke up, you're fine."

Shion took a deep breath as she gently placed the tray in Judy's lap, before seating herself back down on the bed. "Sorry, I-" Shion stopped herself. "I really hope you like it! I wanted to make a nice surprise for you first thing in the morning. Happy anniversary, honey." And with a big smile on her face, she leaned in and gave Judy a kiss. Judy gladly reciprocated, taking Shion's face in her hands as she did.

"Thank you so much, Shi-shi! It looks fantastic. Just like you," she added with a teasing voice. Shion was adorable today though - she was still dressed in her usual pajamas of an old oversized TERRAFORMERS t-shirt, but also wearing an apron tied neatly around it. She felt like she could eat Shion right up.

"Oh my God, Judy," Shion replied blushing, jokingly hitting Judy on the shoulder. Judy belatedly realized she had said that last thought out loud. "Finish breakfast first at least, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Can I at least open my present first?" Judy asked, pointing at the still unmentioned jewelry box.

"Well... I suppose it'd be rude to make you wait," Shion said teasingly, clearly originally planning on making Judy wait. "Go ahead."

Judy picked up the jewelry box, careful not to accidentally move and knock over the breakfast tray, and opened it to find... a guitar pick, with an picture of the two of them from their wedding. 

"I was thinking of what to get you, since I didn't want to get something you wouldn't use, but I didn't want to go too overly practical and skip the sentimental part entirely, so I figured a guitar pick would be a nice compromise. I did a lot of research-"

Judy reached out and took Shion's hand in her own. "Thank you, Shion. This is lovely." 

Shion paused and smiled, brushing some hair out of her face. "You really like it?"

"It's another thing reminding me I have the best wife in the world. Of course I love it."

Shion looked away, but squeezed Judy's hand all the tighter. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Hey, Shion, are you okay?" Judy whispered.

Shion nodded. "Yeah, i-it's just..." She took a deep breath, before wiping away her tears. "You've meant the world to me, Judy. I never really," Shion waved her free hand looking for an answer, "expected to be happy, I guess? That's such a depressing way of putting it, but I never thought I'd find anyone who'd love me. And you've been so kind and amazing and wonderful and beautiful and... and everything. You've made me so happy and a better person, and I never feel like I do enough to pay you back for that. So it just..." Shion sniffed. "It makes me really happy to hear that from you."

Judy paused to process everything Shion had just said, trying her best to supportively rub Shion's arm. Finally, she said "Do you know what I love about you, Shion?" 

Shion thought for a second. "How about you tell me again," she said with a giggle.

"I love how you're there for me. I love how you accept me. I love how you're willing to support my dreams. I love that you're so bold to trust me to never hurt you. I love that you opened yourself up to me to show me all your internal anxieties and trust that I can help you. I love the way you look when you're concentrated on a problem. I love knowing that you can fix anything you put your mind to. I love the way you smile when you're happy. I love the fact that you're always eager to explain the things you're passionate about. I love how brave you are. I love that you're willing to try new things despite being afraid. I love that you let me love you wholly and unashamed. I love you."

Shion blinked.

"You mean the world to me, Shion. Never forget that."

Shion blushed even more intensely than before. "... you mean all that?"

"Absolutely." Judy grinned.

Shion wiped away another tear. "How about you eat your breakfast already? By the time I get over all that it's going to be cold."

Judy leaned forward to give Shion another kiss. "Sounds like a plan." And, still holding Shion's hand, she grabbed a fork and took a bite of the eggs. "Holy crap that's good."

"Guess you love that about me too, huh?" Shion said with a laugh.

"Yep, can't forget about that."


End file.
